Trapped in Darkness
by RecklessReject
Summary: The days of Lock Down are now over and done with. Everyone should be safe right? Of course not, Dr. Blue has some unfinished business with Rocky & it doesn't look good for the young lady. In Trapped in Darkness Rocky will face abandonment, emotional & physical scaring. Everything seems to be ripping away at the seams. Can CeCe find out what's wrong or will she lose the love instead
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue

_After the days of Lock Down_

**CeCe's P.O.V.:**

It's been a month now since I've touched or spoken to Rocky. I don't know what happened to her. I mean we were perfectly fine when we had came to the hospital and then out of no where things just… I don't even know anymore. Something happened while we were in the hospital. It happened so quickly and so suddenly that even now I can't wrap my mind around it.

_Flashback:_

Right after I was released from the hospital the same time Rocky was released I saw her walking out with Ty and her dad. I called out to her but she froze as her father and Ty continued walking but before her father walked out he glanced back and I watched Rocky shake and drop her head. Mr. Blue and Ty continued to leave and I was left with Rocky.

"What was that all about Rocky? I thought you said your dad was behind all of this." She still hadn't said anything and I grew worried. "Rocky? Why haven't you gone to the police? What's wrong?"

"We need to break up CeCe." What? "All of this was a mistake. None of this was suppose to happen. I don't love you and I never did. I would never be a dyke just like you. I had every right to get hurt today. I don't ever want you to touch me, to speak to me not even _look_ at me. Understand?" Rocky didn't even look at me but I knew she felt me crying and that my eyes were boring into her back. How could she say that? After everything we've been through. "Goodbye CeCe." Then she just walked away leaving me speechless, crying my eyes out, in the middle of the waiting room of a hospital.

"CeCe… Let's get you home.

_End of Flashback:_

My mom had told me that she had tried to check on Rocky while she was in the hospital but apparently Mr. Blue had denied any visitation from anyone other than Ty and himself. During the same time Rocky and I were being treated apparently Rocky's mom came in. My mom had been called in to investigate with her task force and found her in her and Mr. Blue's room hanging from the ceiling fan. Based on the suicide note they could only assume it was suicide obviously. However, the note had stated that she couldn't live knowing she had a gay daughter but I remember her supporting Rocky and I throughout the whole relationship but there was no proof of it.

Rocky's mother passed away about three days before Rocky and I got out. It was tragic because I heard Rocky got to visit her before she had died with her dad and Ty. Deuce had texted me saying that they stayed in there and watched her take her last few breaths. I ruled that Rocky had blamed everything on herself for had happened to her mother and if my hunch was correct her dad might have been feeding her the same thoughts.

Since Ty graduated this year he moved out as fast as he could not even looking back to see his sister watch him leave to say goodbye. He left a note to everyone stating that he just needed to leave and that he wasn't planning on coming back.

At school it was just me, Deuce, Michelle and Nicole because well Rocky isolated herself. She fell asleep in classes, she even ditched class sometimes, at times she didn't even come to school. Just like today she wasn't here and no one knew where she was. She changed…

**Rocky's P.O.V.**

I groaned, my head was pounding, my body ached, my head felt light headed. I looked around and found myself on the floor of my living room and groaned out again. I slowly began to get up not wanting to stay where I was left the night before and limped to my room. I closed and locked in even when I knew _he _wasn't home. I again limed across the room and lost balance as I felt a sharp pain shock through my whole body and I slam into my full body mirror breaking it. I gasp at the pain of something sticking into my left arm and look down to see a shard of glass punctured through. I bite my lip and I straighten myself up and slowly pull it out, gasping and whimpering as it slides out. Once I get it out I look down to see more shards of glass and sigh knowing I would have to clean it up. I look back up at my broken reflection both literally and emotionally. I see the bruises painted on my entire body, the gash on my right eye, the black eye, the gigantic hand print on my neck, the swelling of my cheek, the battered clothing I wore, _everything he had done to me_. I hadn't cried. No, I haven't cried in a month, I ran out of tears. I started crying since I broke up with CeCe and got home that day to receive my recommended treatment from the doctor of the household.

First few days were isolation. I was stuffed into the room my mother had hung herself with a copy of the note that she left and a noose that was hanging from the ceiling fan. At the time I could still imagine her body hanging from it flashing there every once in a while. It was dark the only light in there was a lamp that grew dimmer and dimmer as the time passed which I couldn't know because there was no clock, the windows were blocked by nailed in plywood and I was actually starved for those moments that I was in there. I only had water and that's what I had survived off of. I never got to take a shower. I was left to my thoughts, the darkness, the silence, the words of my mother's suicide note, the actual place she hung herself because of me. When my father finally had unlocked the door and opened it I had literally sped crawled out of the room finding a corner in the living room to shutter in, rocking back and forth. I felt broken and I watched as Ty sat shaking on the couch. Once he made eye contact with me he got up walked to the door and watched him walk out with the bags that he had already packed, that I didn't even notice was there, and left for good.

After that it was beating after beating, days where he'd tie me to a chair and just yell at me. Interrogating me as if I was the criminal, stating I was the cause of my mother's death. I was the one to blame, I was the reason Ty left, I was the reason people got hurt, I was the cause of all the problem and pain, I was the reason mom died, I was the reason of every horrible possible thing in this world… and I believed him. I believed every word. During the beatings he'd tell me how worthless I am, how unimportant I was, how evil I was, how I deserved every bit of pain and treatment he was giving me. I believed him, I took it, I let him and I always will. I remember one day he tried something different, something that scared me for life.

_Flashback:_

"I am worthless, I am nothing, I am the cause of my mother's death, I am the cause of Ty leaving, I am evil, I am the Devil's Child… I…" I bit my lip not wanting to scream. If I screamed it would only get worse; but then I felt and even sharper sting and I couldn't help but scream then it had gotten worse and I bit my lip again. "I'm sorry sir." The thick leather whip hit me again and this time I couldn't help but grip onto the frame of the mirror. I looked back up at my reflection and I see the tear stained face. This was something new and I didn't like it at all. I don't like where it's heading to; _he _had been drinking and this time he had friends with him.

"You know Curtis, your girl isn't half bad. I would love to see what she could do in a bed room." I felt a sting on my left butt cheek and I let more tears fall from my eyes. I look down my reflection and find myself bare yet covered in bruises and cuts from where they had hit me, roughly grabbed me and whipped me. They had all taken a piece of my clothing as a 'prize' and I was left with nothing and my father and suggested the idea.

"Well Bob, Marcus, Jay." Those were his 'boys'; the friend's mom never knew he had. They weren't from work at the hospital. These were his drug and prostitute business partners. "We have a new employee BUT I think you guys may need to break the bitch in." I felt a yank on my hair and I looked up to see three puke ugly men starring at me with hungry eyes.

"I think we can handle that, right boys?" I gulped. They… they weren't planning on taking me all at once were they? They couldn't possibly…

"Awww little girl is scared that we're going to break her. Well to answer that," I felt a man's breath on my ear, "We are. We like to make the big man happy with us so we don't end up like… Well you know." He bit my ear and from then on they did things I never want to think of ever again. The pain, the force, the way the tied me up and mercilessly 'claim' me. My father videotaped the whole thing saying that it would make a great product for business. Then I blacked out and woke up in my room the next morning.

_End of Flashback_

In my opinion it was great product of evidence. However, they broke me that night. From then on I was their bitch, their slave. I did whatever they all had told me to do. I was given rules after that, a schedule for when they would each individually arrive at the apartment to give me different tasks and duties. Giving me lack of sleep, or time to do homework, heck I don't even go to school.

Speaking about school what time is it? I look over at my clock and see that it is 12:35pm. Nope no school today, besides I don't even think I'm in any condition today. I look over at the schedule I had today and I groaned seeing the words 'Special Day'. I had my 'special' beating from my father last night and they always threw in a 'Special Day' when they want to be especially cruel to me. I limped to my bed and achingly laid on my back and let sleep take me away. Maybe I'll pass away in my sleep. No… Now that was all wishful thinking. My dreams started to take me away to another land, where I was happy again… With Ty, my mom, CeCe… Oh CeCe… I miss her… Too bad I'm…

_TRAPPED IN DARKNESS…._

**So there you go! I bring you the sequel to Lock Down: **_**Trapped in Darkness**_**! Hope you guys enjoyed it **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**CeCe****'****s P.O.V.**

I sighed closing my locker as I looked to my right to see the locker that used to belong to the love of my life. It was now taken over by some seriously awkward kid that can't even mutter a greeting. They weren't here thankfully but still knowing that Rocky isn't beside me anymore sucks; I wonder if she's even in school today. I feel a tap on my left shoulder and I turn knowing exactly who would be there. I plastered a smile on my face and greeted the people who have been by my side since the sudden leave of a certain brunette.

"Hey guys!" I said in a cheery tone, trying to avoid what I already knew was coming.

"CeCe drop the act we know you miss her." Nicole states calmly as she leans into her girlfriend, Michelle's, embrace. I drop my smile and let out an irritated groan as I lean readjust my purse on my shoulder and lean against my locker once again closing my eyes.

"Is it really that obvious?" I hear Michelle chuckle sadly and nudged me a bit, making me open my eyes and stare at them sadly, meeting their sympathetic gazes as well. "Is it my fault? She left so suddenly and with no explanation. Then she starts acting out of character! From skipping class, to missing school completely, her grades dropping to barely passing grades. She's been put into basic classes with me and Deuce for gods sake!" Michelle quickly puts a hand on my shoulder, rubbing it softly, trying to calm me down. I finally let a few angry, frustrated tears leave my eyes and harshly wipe them away. "I hate not knowing what's wrong, I hate knowing that this isn't Rocky. I hate that my Rocky is gone and I'm left with this girl I don't even know anymore; its like she died in that hospital bed that day." With that, the most known, lesbian couple of the school lead me to homeroom.

**Rocky****'****s P.O.V.**

I waited patiently in the living room in some skimpy outfit that was left for me on the coffee table. I felt disgusted with myself but at the same time I knew that I was a slut. I worked for money, for my father; that was who I am and not that successful prude that cared so much for school. My father and his friends made that clear to me; I've learned. I looked up at the time and saw that it was a minute till eleven o'clock. I quickly stood up and walked over towards the front door and stood as I was taught to when daddy dearest were to come home. I stood straight, hands interlocked behind me resting below my lower back, head hung starring down at the ground like I was not worthy of gazing into his strict eyes. I soon heard the jingling of his keys as he unblocked the door and pushed through. I swear I could hear his grin on his face as he turned to his colleges.

"See that boys! She's welled trained." He laughed along with his friends and I couldn't help but feel a sharp stab to my heart. _He treats you like shit! You should be fighting back! What happened to that smart aspiring young women that I once knew!_I felt my brows scrunch together as the angry thought began to fade away. Where did that come from and why does that voice sound so familiar? It wasn't my mother's and it wasn't my own either. I quickly wipe my face of any emotion as I felt a hand run over some of my exposed skin. "Today's the day boys," a hand grabs my chin quickly and forces me to look up and I met by my father's evil grin with a similar glint in his brown eyes, "my little girl works her first shift." Without even looking around the room I can already tell that there are at least six older men accompanying him and among these men is Ty. He is stood right behind our dad and he locks eyes with me and I can tell that he had been crying previously.

I study his face and notice a bruise forming on his left jaw and his busted bottom lip with dried up blood. He was dressed in a black hoodie with some beat up blue jeans and one of his old pairs of Nike high tops. I grew concerned. Since the day we were taken from the hospital, I rarely saw my brother, then barley a week later he left and never showed up again. However, a little over a month ago I over heard a conversation about finding him or something but since I hadn't seen him I didn't believe anyone. From what I had heard my father started having him work another part of his so called 'company'. I wasn't told specifically what 'department' he placed me in but I already guessed what it was on my first night of 'training'. While I heard about all the things I would be doing in meetings, that were held every few nights, I had never heard a thing about what Ty was put up to do.

"Shouldn't we tell her who her lucky first customer is?" I watched as Ty visibly cringe from the question our father grinned widely.

"Why of course, they deserve that, at least." He grabbed Ty and pushed him towards the couch all while dragging me over to the couch as well making me sit beside him. "Raquel, your dear older brother Tyson has come back home sweetie." I could help but feel my stomach tighten at the look of his smile as he pulled out a small bottle and a syringe from his pocket handing it over to Ty. "Go on Tyson." I watched as Ty took the drugs and expertly, even with his shaking hands, filled the syringe and push it into his arm after quickly rolling up his sleeve quickly. My eyes widen as I saw Ty smile and relax into the couch as the heroin quickly took it's effects. "Feel better son?" Ty nodded, still smiling. "Meet your first customer Raquel." I felt sick but knowing how my father worked I smiled and quickly got closer to Ty, placing my hand on his inner left thigh, rubbing it slowly. "Excited?" I slowly nodded and smiled more as Ty turned towards me with the same lazy, hazed eyes as I did.

"More that you would ever know." Ty placed his arm around me and I leaned closer into him and ran my lips up his jaw line and across his lips. God I feel fucking gross; I seriously want to barf. I heard our father laugh and we both turned our heads to look directly at the man that set this up.

"You two can start a bit later. I would like to make a quick meeting with all of us here." Curtis finally motioned for everyone to gather around so they could hear before taking about drug sales, prostitute statuses, and possible moles. However, as the meeting when on I guess Ty had a bit of sanity left because I felt him draw a message into my inner thigh saying.

"_I__'__m going to get us out__… __TOGETHER!_"

**CeCe****'****s P.O.V.**

I sighed as I rested my head against Michelle's shoulder and listened to a story Tinka started talking about. Yeah, after the whole entire ordeal of loosing her brother and all that stuff we surprisingly let her into our group. It did take a few months for me to actually trust her but she actually became a really close friend to me. We had one common ground; Rocky. As much as the rest of the group doesn't want to talk about her, Tinka and I have had our moments at my apartment saying how much she had changed and how that the Rocky we had been recently seeing around school wasn't the Rocky we all knew and love; or in our case fell in love with.

"So I guess just because I'm from another country without all these high-tech-do-hickeys I'm not smart enough to be in an advanced placement class." I couldn't help but smile a bit while she huffed in her seat while Michelle and Nicole just giggled or chuckled at her rant.

"Nah Tink, I'm sure they're just jealous of your awesomeness." I reply with a small smile, that she returns. At the little gestures Nicole couldn't help but look at us weirdly.

"Woah, when did you two become all buddy-buddy." She giggled. "The last time I saw you two together, all you guys did was argue." It was true; it's only been a week or two since our last argument about whatever pointless topic and it's all been mutual greetings and talks ever since we came to the conclusion that we should be here to help each other through the change instead of bitting each others heads off. We came to that conclusion when we saw Rocky leave school early one day with a random older guy when she thought no one was near by. Turns out me and Tinka found out that she abruptly left her class and sought out for her just to find her leaving at the same time. When the car left we both came out of our hiding place and saw each other with wide eyes immediately asking what the other was doing. I told her I was trying to understand why my girlfriend, which she corrected to be ex-girlfriend, only making me angrier and irritated; was acting so weird. She then said that she was trying to understand why her ex-girlfriend was no longer the sweet, smart, loving girl she fell in love with. When silence only filled the room she told me that she knew that my intentions were the same and that I shouldn't hide it from her either. From then on there was a truce.

"CeCe and I thought it would be better for us if we just made amends and help each other through this troubling time. Besides, who knows… Things could blossom between us." She winked at me before laughing a bit as I bit the inside of my cheek and let out a laugh of my own. That, however, was new. I only noticed last week that Tinka had been hinting about a crush on me but I never reciprocated any feelings because I knew that she was only jumping to the next best thing, or at least I hope that's what she's doing or maybe distracting herself from the loss of her brother, since Rocky is no longer an option and no one else would give her the time of day.

"Tink you're so funny." I smile softly and if I wasn't still so hooked up on Rocky, I think I would have gone ahead and had a chance with the foreign girl, I mean she's really pretty but she isn't my Rocky. _God I miss you baby__…_


End file.
